Fore!
is episode 94a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on June 22, 2002. Synopsis Carver challenges Edward and Eric to a game of golf, where the loser has to give the winner piggyback rides every day for a month. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul and The Narrator *Josh Peck as Eric *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Gary Sauls as Joey and Constantinos *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Edward Felker as Gordon and Cart Rental Clerk *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond Angus does not physically appear, but he is mentioned indirectly by Carver at the beginning. Trivia *The Drunken Sailor by Nicolas Carr serves as the title card track for this episode. *Originally, Constantinos would've been hit in the eye by the golf ball rather than the groin. This was changed after Sauls decided that the latter option was funnier. *In the original airing, the bus that hit Esmond was filled with tourists. *The original title for this episode was "Sunday Drivers". Errors *Just like most other late Season 4 episodes, Edward's skin is pale in this episode. *When Eric points his finger for Edward to look behind, the animation is choppy. *At the beginning, there is a "jump' in animation between the brothers staring at each other, and Eric asking Carver if he meant he wants them to play golf with him. *The animation of Carver saying "Let's see" is actually reused from him telling the brothers Angus left his golf clubs behind. Transcript (The episode opens with the brothers playing a game of mancala in their living room) 'Eric: '''Go fish! '''Edward: '''No, Eric, that's not how mancala goes. '''Eric: '''Is it "checkmate" then? '''Edward: '''No. '''Eric: '''Bingo? '''Edward: '''Nope. '''Eric: '''Oh, I got it! Is it "Uno"? '''Edward: '(sighs) No, Eric. Do you even know how to play? 'Eric: '''No; can we play Connect Four instead? '''Edward: '''Here, let me repeat the directi- (Suddenly, Eric screams bloody murder) '''Eric: '''CARVER!!!!! '''Edward: '(sighs again) That's not what you say during- (Eric signals Edward to look behind, and he does so, and he also screams) 'Carver: '(cracks his knuckles) Hello, Pearson brothers. 'Eric: '(shivering) W-w-w-what d-do y-y-you want from us, C-Carver?! 'Carver: '''Well, my old man is out of town for the weekend, and he left his golf clubs behind. (The brothers stare at each other) '''Eric: '''So, uh, are you suggesting we play golf with you? '''Edward: '''Or beat us up with those?! '''Carver: '''Well, I'll do what the nerd said later on, but here's something even better: You two will have to play under my rules, and the loser has to give the winner a piggyback ride for a month! And gets a free beating from yours truly! '''Eric: '''Please don't tell me you're still gonna play with us! '''Carver: '''Let's see... (Cut to an open field. Carver is driving a golf cart, with the brothers riding shotgun, and he parks the cart near a golf course) '''Carver: '''Here we are. '''Eric: '''Can't we just play something that ISN'T for old people? Like soccer? '''Carver: '''Are you questioning my authority? '''Eric: '(gets so scared he shrinks) No... '''Carver: '''Good! Now quit whining before I run you over! Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages